Por dejarme llevar
by brisadesangre
Summary: Madara se deja llevar por lo que siente y termina mal con Deidara Yaoi MadaDei/TobiDei


Cerca de la guarida de Akatsuki había un bosque, uno en el que el rubio artista del grupo criminal solía pasearse o que también utilizaba para practicar su arte. Pero había otro miembro del Akatsuki que acostumbraba vagar por ahí, el enmascarado. Al verdadero líder de Akatsuki también le gustaba ir ahí, mas solo para pensar tranquilamente.

Era ya un poco tarde, el Sol se estaba ocultando y la Luna y las estrellas esperaban la hora de hacer su aparición. El artista poseedor de dos cielos en la mirada, caminaba tranquilamente guiándose por su subconsciente pues su mente conciente estaba centrada en muchos pensamientos que ,desde hacia unos días atrás, no le dejaban en paz. Esos pensamientos tan molestos eran causados por su nuevo compañero, el infantil y tierno Tobi. No entendía como es que alguien como él había terminado en Akatsuki, y encima como su compañero. No extrañaba a Sasori no Danna pero era extraña la manera en que le trataba Tobi a como le trataba su Danna. De cierta forma le gustaba como le trataba Tobi, algo un tanto inquietante. Ahora él era el superior, eso le hacia sentir bien por dentro, como si fuera mas reconocido.

-¿Senpai?- Deidara escucho una voz conocida, "¡demonios!" grito dentro de si. Había algo malo en lo de Tobi... podía llegar a ser muy jodiente algunas veces.

Suspiro, cerro los ojos, dio la vuelta y los abrió nuevamente -¿qué quieres Tobi?

-Nada, solo caminaba ¿y usted que hace aquí, Deidara-senpai?- pregunto con su tono infantil e inocente.

-Pensaba, uhn- esa fue la corta respuesta de Deidara, puesto que no podía darle los detalles, porque precisamente los detalles hablaban de él y de otra imagen que se le había formado frente al artista. Era lindo. Si, efectivamente, después de tanto pensarlo, Deidara se había dado cuanta de que Tobi era lindo.

-¿En qué?- quiso saber.

-Cosas, hum- Tobi se acercaba a una zona mental de Deidara que no quería revelarle.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto insistente, la curiosidad lo mataba, y tenía la ligera esperanza de que le dijera que pensaba en él.

-De serte sincero... no he estado pensando en otra cosa, mas que en ti- ¡¿cómo?! ¿Escucho lo que escucho?

-¿Por qué?- ya lo sabía pero quería estar cien por ciento seguro.

-Porque te quiero... pero tenía miedo hasta de admitírmelo a mi mismo- un ligero sonrojo se dibujo en las mejillas pálidas del ojiazul, trato de ocultarlo agachando la cabeza pero el otro ya lo había visto, era inútil.. "¡Que hermoso!" pensó Madara al verlo así.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que podrías ser correspondido?- Madara había comenzado a revelarse, empezando por su voz. La voz con que había interrogado al artista no era la de su torpe infantil compañero, era una voz grave y varonil.

Madara suspiro. Su sueño se había cortado justo en la parte en que iba a besar a su querido compañero. Caminaba por pura inercia, sin saber bien a donde iba, estaba en el bosque, ese donde tuvo lugar su maravilloso sueño. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que olvidarse de Deidara a como diera lugar. Sabía perfectamente que en el corazón del rubio no había lugar para él, y eso lo frustraba porque él lo quería demasiado, mas de lo que nunca quiso a nadie. Debía admitirlo... se estaba muriendo de amor por Deidara.

-¿Tobi?- esa voz casi lo hizo desfallecer, era su voz, ¡la voz del rubio!

Se giro lentamente, casi temblando, trato de aclarar su voz –pues... yo- no pudo. Le dio gracias al cielo por el hecho de que llevara su mascara, de no haber sido así su sola expresión le habría delatado. No logro contenerse. Se abalanzo sobre Deidara y le estrecho fuertemente contra él.

-¡Tobi! ¡¿pero que demonios te ocurre, h'm?!- inútilmente trato de zafarse.

-¿Sabes que cuando pronuncias ese "h'm" me vuelves loco?- Madara ya no era capaz de esconderlo. El ojiazul se estremeció al escucharlo, un inmenso escalofrío se aventuro en su cuerpo. Pero la cosa no paro ahí. Se sintió a morir cuando se percato de cómo el otro se retiraba la mascara.

El Uchiha acerco su boca a la oreja del artista y atrapo el lóbulo con sus labios, luego con suaves besos bajo por su cuello, se alejo uno o dos centímetros de este y respiro asegurándose de que sintiera su aliento sobre la piel. Seguía apresando a Deidara con una de sus manos, con la otra se dedico a desabotonar la capa de este. Finalmente la prenda cayo al suelo.

El moreno volvió al cuello de su victima para besarlo otra vez, con unas mordidas de cuando en cuando. Se detuvo al sentir en su rostro la humedad, una lagrima. Se incorporo para mirar a Deidara. Sus dientes estaban apretados y su mirada no reflejaba ira y coraje. –Te odio- susurro el rubio bajando la cabeza.

El Uchiha se alejo del ojiazul, se quedo parado un rato ahí, impactado por las palabras que escucho. Deidara recogió su capa y se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Madara en un estado similar a la muerte o tal vez lo dejo muerto ¿qué puede ser peor que el hecho de que la persona que mas amas te diga esas palabras? -¡Maldito! ¡maldito de mi!- se reprocho una y mil veces mas. Se maldijo a si mismo, al mundo y los padres de su amado por haber creado a su única debilidad, a su perdición.

Volvió a la guarida, y se debatió mentalmente si debía entrar a su habitación o no. Él estaría ahí, compartían el cuarto. Se maldijo nuevamente por decidir que los compañeros debían dormir en la misma habitación, ahora mismo todas sus decisiones parecían burlarse de él.

-Hola, senpai- hablo alegremente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Cierra la boca, imbecil- ordeno fríamente el otro.

Eso destruyo un poco más de lo que quedaba en el interior del verdadero líder de Akatsuki. ¿Cómo podría vivir de ahora en adelante cuando él le trataba así? Deseo no haberse dejado llevar, haberse controlado, pero no lo hizo y el hubiera no existe, ni siquiera para él.

_Continuara..._

_No se como puñetas hice esto pero pues ahí esta, ya lo hice._

_Primero era una historia que tenía guardada como "intento" porque no me salió pero dije "ñaaaa hay que volver a intentar, necesito hacer mas TobiDei", luego pensé que sería un lemon, no termino siéndolo, ahora hasta tendrá una continuación. Pero no se ilusionen si a lo mucho serán 3 capis. Y haber que pasa de aquí en adelante porque les juro que no sabia que iba a hacer, de repente mi cabeza empezó a formular cosas y mis dedos escribieron y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había acabado._

_Hasta la próxima._

Dejen reviews por favor :D

Mi consejo: "miente si es necesario" me encantan mis consejos ajajaja.


End file.
